myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Tagtraum Majors
The '''Tagtraum Majors '''are the top asociation football league of Canadian Tagtraum. The inaugural season took place in 1997. History Early days and first season (1996-1998) The Tagtraum Majors were first announced in late 1996 to replace the original Prince League which had only 4 teams. Tagtraum English disliked the decision, and refused to join it for the 1997 season. Despite that, the other 3 Prince League teams joined; Tagtraum Prince FC, Maple Leaf FC and Canadian Red Bulls of Tagtraum. Subsequently Tagtraum English only played friendlies until 1998 when it joined the Brittraum Secondary Division. The inaugural 1997 season featured 6 new teams that formed in 1997; National Park Wolves, Sega Rally Racers, EA Sports Reality, Coastal Pirates, Tagtraum Norwegian and Ben & Jerry Soccer Cows. Late 90's (1998-2000) In 1998, the Tagtraum Champions League was replaced by a secondary tournament for the season called the Tagtraumian. Tagtraum Prince finished 2nd that season, and qualified for the event. Tagtraum English won the inaugural Brittraum Secondary Division and defeated Prince in the final. No Tagtraumian has been held since that season. Maple Leaf FC won every 90's season; 1997, 1998 and 1999 as well as the 2000 season. 2000's and present (2001-present) In 2001, it was announced that Sega Rally Racers will be playing their last season due to poor performance and low attendance, despite reaching a shocking third place in the 1999 season they lost every game of the seasons in 1997, 1998 and 2000. In 2001 Sega Rally Racers managed to finish 7th above Tagtraum Norwegian and Coastal Pirates. In early 2002 Sega Rally Racers played their last game; a friendly against the then new Metalheads United FC. The inaugural coach for the 2002 season is considered to be one of the best in TM history alongside the coaches of Maple Leaf FC. He retired just before the 2003 season and Metalheads United's success has declined since, usually finishing 4th. Metalheads United was created by the league and was going to use the squad of the 2001 Sega Rally Racers team but due to the results of the side the team instead inherited players from EA Sports Reality. EA Sports Reality then obtained players from the 2001 Sega Rally Racers team instead. This lead to EA Sports Reality finishing last place nearly every season from 2002; they managed to just about finish 8th above Coastal Pirates in 2003. This lead to the creation of Reality Avengers in 2003 who created the Amateur Cup alongside National Gym FC. Since the 2003 season Maple Leaf FC's winning streak has continued, and there have been no major changes to the league since 2002. Teams #Maple Leaf FC (founded 1984 - first season 1997) #Tagtraum Prince FC (founded 1983 - first season 1997) #Canadian Red Bulls of Tagtraum (founded 1984 - first season 1997) #Metalheads United (founded and first season 2002) #National Park Wolves (founded and first season 1997) #Tagtraum Norwegian (founded and first season 1997) #Ben & Jerry Soccer Cows (founded and first season 1997) #Coastal Pirates (founded and first season 1997) #EA Sports Reality (founded and first season 1997) Former teams *Sega Rally Racers (1997-2002) *Tagtraum English (was due to play from 1997 season but dropped out)